Love and Life as an Agent
by Thoughtstorm
Summary: When neither you or your employer are supposed to exist, relationships get tricky. At least there are other agents. Whatever else they are, Roxy and Eggsy carry each other in a special place in their hearts.
1. Different kind of pick me up

Roxy checked her hair and arranged her dress, a silky emerald thing that dripped off her chest with just enough fabric to trail delightfully behind her. Right on the line between classy and scandalous, it was the perfect choice for the honeypot mission that was nearly complete. She abandoned the mirror and rejoined the crowd. With a sleeping mark behind her and three USB drives stashed carefully in a pair of to-die-for heels, she made her way through the party efficiently, exchanging the occasional quick pleasantry with other guests to disguise her exit. Next up was extraction and she was looking forward to getting out of said heels, and seeing Eggsy. Merlin had arranged for Eggsy to pick her up on his way to the Oslo mission he'd just been assigned. A longer trip for her, but the extra flight time was worth it. Life as an agent after the bombing left little time for catching up, and Eggsy had proved to be very accommodating in helping her out after these kinds of missions; honeypots could be fun, but there was nothing worse than constant vigilance to ruin a good orgasm. Better to fake it and then fully enjoy herself with a trusted and very talented friend later, however frustrated that left her in the meantime.

As usual her mark had been less than satisfactory, and she was desperately looking forward to some quality time with Eggsy's amazing mouth. She excused herself from the last cluster of people, and allowed her strides to lengthen slightly as her handler directed her down a side hallway and out to the rendezvous point past the gardens. The cool air felt delicious against her flushed skin as she slipped through the shadows towards the Kingsman jet.

The light tapping of shoes on the plane's stairs alerted Eggsy to Roxy's arrival. He got up to make her a drink at the bar and tapped his glasses, "ey guv, Lancelot's back, I'll put me glasses back on when we's done catching up". The whisper of her dress drew his attention away from the drink, "shit Rox, you looking gorgeous, dunno how they got you and all your gear in that little number tho". He drank in the lovely sight of her petit curves draped in the barely there dress, quietly noting the subtle rose to her cheeks, the tension in her shoulders, and the hint of sway in her hips, along with the lack of emotional tension. She popped her glasses onto the sidebar, "I understand the tech department was rather exited for the challenge". The mission went fine, he guessed as he held out her drink, but the mark had gotten her wound up and then likely fell asleep, poor Rox. "you look a little tense for a mission well done, love. We could fix that." He raised a brow and tipped a teasing smile at her.

She accepted her drink with a grateful smile, took a sip, and relaxed into the sofa. "mark was another teasing bastard, so that would be lovely Eggsy. Something simple please?". He sat beside her and lifted her free hand, pressing a kiss into her palm and unclasping a thin bracelet. Any of the kinky stuff was out, Rox played sober or not at all, but he figured they would both enjoy him cherishing her, and quietly placed her bracelet in her kingsman case. Piece by piece he removed her jewellery; teasing, kissing, nipping, and running soft fingertips over even softer skin as he went.

Nibbling the drink's icy chill out of the fingertips of her other hand garnered him a precious sigh. Playful eyes flicked up to watch her pupils blow as he knelt to work on the delicate buckle at her ankles and remove her heels. He brushed his lips over her ankle bone and grinned as she shivered; the power over her reactions was just about as much fun as the satisfaction of making her feel good. He slid his hands up the outside of her legs, his calluses making her hum and shift her legs farther apart, dress sliding up easily ahead of him.

Eggsy could be so generous but he was just too good at teasing her. Between his dedicated worship of her body and the kneeling at her feet Roxy was torn between reveling in this exquisite torture and using a firm hand on that defined jaw to direct that attention right to where she needed it. She slid a naked foot up his body, heat building low in her abdomen with his soft moan as she ghosted over the now tight crotch of his trousers, popping her heel over his shoulder to draw him closer. "Teasing a lady is rude Eggsy, put that darling mouth to good use." Roxy arched back gasping as large warm hands promptly wrapped themselves around her hips and pulled her arse to the edge of the seat as Eggsy got to work. Her hands flew to Eggsy's head and her fingers nestled securely into his hair.

Buried between strong thighs, Eggsy just about lost it as slim fingers dove into his hair with a just-this-side-of-painful grip. He opened his trousers to relieve the pressure, put his fingers to work and renewed his efforts. The weight of her leg curled over his shoulder kept him grounded as his brain got a little floaty, narrowing his focus down to his mouth, his fingers, and her pleasure. Ladies first had yet to get him in trouble, and balancing on the edge for a while made his own orgasm so much better.

Eggsy gave no quarter and Roxy held on for dear life as he stoked the fire of her orgasm exactly how she liked it. Talented with a desire to please, Rox had a second to note that she had gotten lucky in the lovers department. Blunt fingers with gun calluses joined the party and it was her turn to moan. As Eggsy worked her world started to fade out. With the occasional fireworks sparkling behind her eyes, a quick move from Eggsy brought her to orgasm and stole the breath from her lungs. She collapsed boneless, panting, waiting as sense slowly returned to her.

Coming back to herself, she felt Eggsy's head resting on her thigh, thumb absently caressing her opposite hip. She flexed her fingers in his hair, tipped his face up to hers, and peeled herself up off the couch to kiss him deeply. A strong jaw with hints of stubble against her palms, the faint taste of herself on his lips, and she couldn't be more content with this moment. She moved her foot, brushing against Eggsy. His brow furrowed and he shuddered in her hands, a quiet whine escaping. She moved again more deliberately, enjoying his sounds. She pressed a kiss to his temple and smoothed powerful yet dainty hands over his shoulders to guide him up to sit straddling her lap. She fitted him into her palm, wrapped her fingers around his girth, and stroked firmly.

Pleasure exploded through his brain as Roxy moved, and Eggsy managed to choke out a very strangled 'fuck' before dropping his face into the crook of her neck. His hands gripped her shoulders as if to keep himself from floating away. He shuddered and gasped as she expertly worked him, knowing him as well as he knew her. Between her hand and the gentle scrape of nails against his scalp, he was gone. Ugly gasping breaths punched into his chest, but he was flying and hardly noticed.

Roxy squirmed a little under his weight, jostling Eggsy who raised his head to look at her. His eyes focused back onto hers. She raised a brow and shrugged as if to say 'not my fault'. He grinned back at her, mischievous eyes sparkling.

"Ten outa ten Rox, would definitely do again"

She pecked those grinning lips and pushed him sideways off her lap as they both giggled. Secret agent life was good, secret agent life with a friend like Eggsy was even better.


	2. Wonderful Ol West

Eggsy knows Rox likes old western movies, seen plenty of 'em lined up in her movie collection, but she's always kept quiet about why. He figures it's a guilty pleasure, or an actor crush, and drops it. Who doesn't have a guilty pleasure or a massive crush on some actor or other? But on a random Tuesday he heads to her flat for tea, he has to let himself in so she must've forgot she invited him, and he's treated to the sight of her draped across her sofa, more hot 'n bothered than he's ever seen her. He should know, he's bothered her plenty. On the telly she's got one of her westerns, with some dude drawling his way through a monologue. He has the quick thought that she'd love Tequila, he sounds way sexier than the dude on the telly, before his dick points out how fuckin hot she is and he gets distracted.

They're good friends, fucked around plenty, and are generally pretty low key with their 'rules of engagement' as it were, so he's pretty quick about pulling himself out and stroking along with her. She's gorgeous like this, flushed and squirming. The sounds she's making are making him harder, turnin his knees to water, and he has to lean against the wall. Her breath is starting to catch and the dude on the telly is somehow drawlin' and growlin' at the same time now, and Eggsy couldn't look away to save his life. His hand speeds up as he sees her muscles tighten, her head falls back and her hand freezes. He finishes just after she does, not his best, but it feels good all the same. His legs feel like wet noodles, but when he's sure they won't give out he heads over and flops onto the only piece of sofa she's not layin on.

He's hardly sat down before he's back up and landing hard on his back, her knees on his biceps and her knife at his throat. He's sure the knife lives in the couch but he'll have to see if she'll show him how she hid it. She blinks down at him, brows furrowing a little as she clears out the brain fog. And because he's a little shit he gives her a lopsided smile. "good reaction time love. So is it the actor or the accent?" She frowns back. "you're an absolute ass Eggsy, you know that? and you owe me an orgasm for ruining my afterglow". She sits back onto his stomach, putting an uncomfortable cold wet spot on his shirt, and leans over to shut off the movie. He's pretty sure it's a little bit of revenge, though he isn't stupid enough to think he's getting off that lightly, but it's also likely that her knees are just as watery as his.

She gets up, with a definite wobble in her knees, and heads to her bedroom. "I'm going for a shower, you'll have you hurry up if you want to join me". He makes it up to her in the shower, kneeling at her feet with her back against the wall and one leg over his shoulder, and gets her off twice as the bathroom steams up. She's forgiven him enough to throw his shirt in the wash after and they spend the rest of the afternoon in pajamas critiquing terrible B-list movies. She eventually admits it's the accent, so Eggsy adopts a truly terrible drawl and refuses to talk to her with anything but that for the next week. He also texts Tequila.


	3. If in doubt, add Tequila

Tequila is in the middle of a boring debrief, for a mission he was only peripherally a part of, when he checks his phone. Not very professional, but he's the resident bad boy for a reason and this debrief is killing him – _hey bruv, gotta do a seduction with an American accent. Talk dirty to me? ;D_ \- and o course it's Galahad, or Eggsy, but its hard to tell which name is less ridiculous. His grin is entirely inappropriate for the current topic of discussion but he ain't bein disruptive so the others simply raise a disapproving eyebrow or let him be. It's pretty late 'cross the pond he figures, but agents run on weird schedules so he texts back. = _that's quite an invitation, I ain't got any missions for the next couple a days, but you'll owe me one. Got any more details on your target?_ =

The debrief ends before he gets a response back and when he does it's a picture of an attractive blonde girl attempting to pick a movie from a DVD collection, mostly old westerns he notices, hair tied back, wearing a tank top and sexy panties. He tosses his hat and jacket on the rack in his Statesman rooms and grabs himself a beer = _a pretty picture ain't gonna get you outa owing me, but judging by those panties you shouldn't need my help_ = The next thing he gets is a selfie, Eggsy's snuggled up beside the sleeping blonde girl on a couch, shirtless, looking unimpressed and flipping him the bird. Tequila takes note that he's just as fit as that dapper suit implies. - _my seduction skills is top notch thank you very much. But my American accent is shit :/ :/_ \- before he can reply he gets another text - _drives Rox nuts that accent does, an I wanna do something nice for her. Please?_ \- And another selfie, with some of the best puppy dog eyes Tequilas ever seen.

He saves that one before he can think better of it, decides he's going to hell anyways and saves the other two. = _No more puppy dog eyes, I'm game. Dunno what I want yet tho, you good owing an unknown favor?_ = he gets a selfie with a blinding smile and a thumbs up, the chick has snuggled further into Eggsy's side. He saves that too, the smile looks good on Eggsy and he didn't get to see much for smiles while the Kingsmen were here. Not a smart move he thinks, agreeing to owe an unknown favor, but its pretty clear Eggsy's gone on this girl. He knows it ain't his business, but he wanders onto his balcony nursing his beer and wonders, wonders if she knows he's an agent, wonders if he's had to do a seduction on anyone else, and wonders if Eggsy tells her. He finishes his beer, dumps his statesman clothes in the laundry chute, takes his tech back to R+D, and writes up his mission reports.

Tequila finally sits down with his phone and records a variety of his usual seduction phrases, making sure to say them normally, as well as slowly and clearly, all the while thinking about Eggsy borrowing his voice to make his girlfriend hot. He's not sure what he likes more, the thought of the blonde chick, Rox, getting hot from his voice, or Eggsy using his voice to do it. Either way it don't bother him, Statesmen are usually pretty neutral and always trained to seduce both, but its unusual he ain't favouring the girl. He shrugs to himself. He'll chat with Eggsy, see exactly how shit that accent is, send the voice clips and have Eggsy practice them, then go from there. He texts some suggestions for times they could call, then heads to the gym, it looks like Eggsy has the day off and he'll likely be sleeping normal ish hours so Tequila has lots of time to burn.

Eggsy and Roxy are up early, she heads out for a run with her poodle and he heads over to his mum's flat to take Daisy to daycare before his shift as an actual Kingsman tailor starts. Tequilas first suggestion is for this morning, so Eggsy calls him after promising Daisy he'll pick her up later. Tequila sounds a little tired on the phone and ends up telling Eggsy a little about the Statesman training gym before asking to hear Eggsy's best American accent. Eggsy takes a breath, thinks of tequilas voice and the guy from Roxy's movie yesterday and goes for it. It doesn't go well. There's a couple seconds of silence before Tequila swears and asks if that's 'actually what y'all think we sound like' and starts offering corrections and tips. Other pedestrians look at him funny as he attempts the modifications that Tequila asks, but he's doing better by the time he gets to the shop, and Tequila leaves him with some voice clips to practice pronunciation and word choice.

Eggsy listens to the clips during his evening run, planning to get a feel for the different word choices, and that's definitely a mistake. Tequilas voice is whispering intimately through his headphones, saying all sorts of sultry things, and Eggsy's having trouble completing his run with his dick at half mast. It's good practice for a honeypot mission gone bad he figures and grits his teeth, he also knows that if he stops his dick is going to try and talk him into doing something that definitely ain't ok in public parks. Back at his own flat, courtesy of Kingsman, he's pulling himself out of his trackies for one of the most desperate wanks of his life. Imagining the bulk of agent Tequila is behind him and actually whispering into his ear, Eggsy's nodding as a heavily accented American voice asks him back to his place. Large hands slide around his hips, one hot hand settling low on his stomach and the other sliding down to cover his hand. A thick denim clad thigh nudges between his and a hot hardness presses against his ass. Eggsy finishes hard, with fireworks and stars goin off behind his eyes, and he takes a minute to catch his breath after. Eggsy considers the possibility of developing an accent kink himself and figures Roxy is laughing her ass off somewhere and doesn't know why.

From now on Eggsy listens and practices in private, and keeps lotion near by. Chafing is a bitch, and between Tequilas voice and the thought of getting Roxy off just by talking, chafing is a very real concern.

Eggsy calls again later in the week and Tequila's pleased to hear a much better American accent. Tequila let's the approval come through his voice and Eggsy audibly perks up. Tequila's struck by the sudden need to see if Eggsy has as much of a praise kink as Tequila suspects. He pushes the desire down, acknowledging to himself that Eggsy would look hot on his knees. Eggsy tentatively asks if Tequila has any more clips for him, there's something in his voice but Tequila doesn't know him well enough to take a confident guess what it might be. Tequila asks for specifics, then promises to make up a few more voice clips and send them along. They chat for a little longer, Tequila hints that Champ might be sending him over soon and Eggsy is notably excited. Soon after that the conversation ends. Tequila has a mission tomorrow, so he gets to work on Eggsy's voice clips before he packs up. And if he rubs one out thinking of Eggsy on his knees, then that's his business.


	4. Loquacious Love meets Ol west

Eggsy is excited to put his seduction plan into action, but his plan is delayed when the smuggling ring they bust turns out to also deal in the underage sex trade kind of smuggling, and nobody's in the mood after that. A couple days later all the pilots are timed out so Eggsy's sent to retrieve Lancelot from a stake out mission. The universe couldn't have given him a better set up if it tried. The mission went well, no surprises, Rox was restless from staying nearly immobile for the duration of her mission, and Eggsy had his hands full with the plane and couldn't do anything but talk anyways. Roxy had come to the cockpit to keep him company, which was convenient, but he had the intercom for back-up. He turned to look at her, with a carefully casual expression, he knew Rox would be suspicious as soon as she saw him, she knew him too well, but he knew she didn't know what he was planning. He mentioned that since his American accent was shit, agent Tequila had been helping him with it.

Roxy was pretty sure she knew where this was going. Eggsy's first crack at an American accent was laughable, definitely more silly than sexy, but it made sense he'd want to improve at anything that affected her like American accents did. She had been embarrassed that he had found out, especially because she'd forgotten about inviting him over, but after a week of him tragically mangling the American accent, she'd heard no more from him. Silly to assume he'd dropped it. She braced herself to hear a slightly less terrible version, and just about fell out of her seat when he swapped to a smooth, sexy drawl. Definitely not mangled or tragic, and it definitely was working for her, she could feel the heat starting to build in her stomach. She congratulated him on his very sexy accent and he grinned back at her, understandably very satisfied with himself. He slipped back into his normal speech. "Wanna see if we can make you finish with jus me talkin to you?"

She shivered, nibbled her lip, and nodded. She would have laughed a couple weeks ago, but now his odds were much better, and she was really curious. He started with an x-rated description of finding her splayed out on her sofa masturbating to the voices of wild west cowboys, and she shifted in her seat from his voice and the memory. Next he told her about Tequila and all his help, she was getting flushed but just had to giggle at his descriptions of random faces reacting to his attempts to do an American accent. He told her about listening to tequilas voice clips, running through the park with a hard on, and about wanking at his flat. She could see his fantasy in her mind's eye, and it was hot. Slim gymnast Eggsy dwarfed by the mass of American muscle behind him, flushed pink skin against tan, trackies parted by dark worn-in denim, both hot and breathing hard. Tempting imagery illustrated in detail by a drawl that ramped her arousal up and up and up, her movies didn't have this kind of delightfully filthy talk.

She was hanging onto her seat to keep her fingers out of her pants. "More Eggsy". His voice was tightening with arousal but he kept the accent going, spilling out detailed fantasies for her; submitting for her, playing with ropes, having her in his ear on a honeypot mission, having someone watching, both of them seducing tequila. Fantasy after fantasy, all in that filthy drawl, and she was burning. Aching and wet, muscles tightening, chest heaving as if she'd run Merlin's obstacle course over and over. Head spinning, tingling started at her toes and crept up her legs, she was gasping, shaking, and finally finishing.

Using Tequilas accent on Roxy felt so much better than when he practiced by himself, and her reactions were definitely gratifying. There were a couple giggles, but he deserved those, and what kind of good sex didn't have room for the occasional giggle? His practicing hadn't completely accounted for his own reactions though, and watching Rox squirm from his voice alone was pretty fuckin stimulating. Pleasing his partners had always got him hot, but with Rox it was a whole new level, and her demand for more had him reeling off any of his fantasies that popped into his head. He tapped the copilot function, watching Rox was something else and his brain was too far gone to safely fly a plane. Talking her to orgasm was definitely a first, and Eggsy didn't think he'd ever be able to use an American accent again without getting a hard on. Eggsy opened his trousers, focused on Roxy and absently worked himself as he talked them both further and further toward the edge. He pulled Tequila back into his fantasy ramble, a relatively new set of fantasies, but it got Rox gasping and shaking. Eggsy finished with her, gasping out his own orgasm as his head thunked back against the headrest. With a moment to catch his breath, he headed for new trousers, and after a thought grabbed some wipes and a pair for Roxy too. Whatever Tequila's favor was, Eggsy was pretty sure this was worth it.

Roxy opened her eyes, when had she closed them?, to see clouds still passing across the plane window. Eggsy had different trousers on, as did she. Thank God for electronic co-pilots and thoughtful lovers. She raised her head, feeling like an overcooked noodle. Wow. Eggsy was a genius, and she owed this agent Tequila as many gift baskets as he wanted.


	5. Aquainting Predators: A Careful Dance

Tequila squinted at a bright, clear sky as he boarded the Statesman plane to London, he was gonna miss the sun and the thousands of shades bright blue. Oh sure, he'd likely be all over the planet as per usual, but it just wouldn't be the same. Maybe he could persuade Eggsy and that Roxy girl to come visit the states with him a couple a times. He settled into the seat, shifting a little in the fancy getup they'd given him instead of his usual denim. Not quite Kingsman fancy, but enough to keep him from standing out till the Kingsman boys got him fixed up. He snuck a quick peek of the pics Eggsy had sent ages ago, then sighed and set up to re-read the files he'd been given. Kingsman had been quietly doing their own thing long enough that you could tell it almost physically hurt to give up enough info to even make a file, but Tequila needed to know a little more in order to best direct his efforts and talents, and Kingsman had reluctantly agreed. He'd rather be doing than reading, but reading was top priority for the moment.

Landing at Heathrow was a mess, but Tequila was firmly of the opinion that landing at any civilian airport was more hassle than it was worth, especially one as busy as Heathrow. At least he got to skip security. Waiting past the gate was a little blonde scrap of a girl, looking classy and bookish in a tailored suit and glasses. Her face was familiar but he couldn't quite place her yet. He was certain she was waiting for him but it was her glasses, a more feminine version of Eggsy's, that confirmed it. "Afternoon miss, with that classy suit and glasses, you must be my ride". Her cheeks pinked slightly, and she nodded and shook his hand. "I am, I hope you had a pleasant flight, I understand your luggage will be brought separately. Our car is this way." Leading the way, her heels made a pleasant click as she walked, and Tequila took the time to think about her glasses, of all things. They looked like agent glasses, but he hadn't heard of any female agents and fetching people from airports wasn't usually agent work. On the other hand, she walked like she was ready for anything, solid steps but ready to move, and he had yet to meet any kind of secretary that had the kind of calluses this girl had. She led him to a cab, and he shook his head a little, none of those sweet Aston Martin's here. Scratch that off the list of classic British spy. Once they were settled inside the cab, the girl turned to him once again. "Sorry about my terrible manners earlier, I'm agent Lancelot. Galahad has told us a lot about you. Can I answer any questions you might have about us?"

Agent Tequila was exactly as Eggsy had described him; handsome with a large frame, a touch of that confident cowboy swagger that came from walking with one's feet slightly apart, the impression that he filled more space than someone of his mass should, and with an authentic American drawl that made her knees weak and her pants wet. His hands had the expected gun and equestrian calluses, and a few more that she thought might be from the whip Eggsy had mentioned at least one of the Statesman used. She could tell he was sizing her up as well, but he hadn't made any judgements that she could tell. Points in favor of his character for not automatically assuming she was staff. He had sighed at the cab, making her smile to herself, flashy cars were nice to look at but hard to hide for the same reason. Once they were moving, she introduced herself, watching recognition brighten his eyes. "agent Lancelot, your file covered the basics; I'm sure I can fill in any blanks as we go but I'll ask if I need. I can be a proud man, but I ain't been a stupid one for quite some time now. I do have one question though, forgive me if it's too personal. Would you be known as Roxy by any chance? Galahad has mentioned your distaste for his early attempts at an American accent". She'd been doing well at minimizing the effect his accent had on her, until he said her name. Hearing her actual name in that beautiful drawl was a special kind of torture, almost distracting her from the fact that he shouldn't know those things. Eggsy was due for some disapproving looks at the very least, first chance she got. "Eggsy has a big mouth, but yes, that's me. I understand you're the man to thank for dealing with that poor mangled accent."

"ain't the worst I've ever heard, but it's a helluva lot better now." Tequila might not know her well, but that carefully neutral face was bad news for Eggsy, an outside intelligence agency knowing anything past her codename was definitely a faux-peas on his part. With that look in her eye, Tequila didn't envy Eggsy one bit. "every man has faults, but he's definitely gone for ya, fixed that accent cause you didn't like it, shoulda heard how excited he was to show it off to ya." It was uncharacteristic for him to get in the middle of a spat like this, staying off to the side suited him better. He could've helped that wedge along and maybe slept with one or both of them, the idea had come to him and he even entertained it for a minute, but that was pretty cruel to do to might-be friends and makin enemies off home soil was a spectacularly stupid thing to do. She gave him a more piercing look. "I love him dearly, a slip won't change that, but I do wish he'd that he'd be a little more cautious." Tequila nodded. He knew the type, used to be fairly similar himself. "He seems to have fair instincts when he listens to em. Your name is yours far as I'm concerned, I won't be sharing it. Your dislike of mangled accents neither." That got him a small laugh and smile followed by a thank you. Her smile was distracting, like Eggsy's was and a small part of him wished for a picture. He tried to squash that part down, but he had to wonder, did all Kingsmen have smiles like that? He hoped not. The small collection of pictures he shouldn't have kept was too many already.

Roxy, agent Lancelot he reminded himself, treated him to 'proper' fish and chips before they headed to the new tailor shop, insisting she owed him for fixing the atrocious accent. At this rate he'd be owed more favors from Kingsmen than from his own agents. So very British he mused; she was dressed so fancy, sitting all proper with ankles crossed an everything, fishin greasy fries out of newspaper one by one. As they ate she explained about the very long week of Eggsy talking to her in nothing but that accent and Tequila had to shake his head. Kid was nothing if not dedicated, he'd give him that. In return he shared how he caught Eggsy and Merlin breaking into Statesman, got a properly horrified look for Merlin taking an axe to a cask of 50 year old whisky, and a judgmental raised eyebrow for threatening to light Merlin and her boy on fire. They weren't anywhere near friend's yet, but he figured she was all right. There was the small issue of him wantin to sleep with both her and her boyfriend, but he certainly wasn't gonna mention that.


	6. Revelations hit like bricks

Eggsy couldn't wait for extraction; it was disgustingly humid, their information had been outdated and the illegal forgery operation had already moved, and the shit kicking he'd gotten getting out of this jungle was the last straw. He wanted nothing more than to shower and sleep for a week. Stomping through the foliage in a rather abused suit, ready to flatten the next thing that delayed his return, Eggsy was in a foul mood. Thankfully the rest of the trip to the extraction point was uneventful, he didn't need another lecture from Merlin about blowing things up, they was on the edge of takin away his explosives as it were. The shower on the plane was tiny, but it did the job, and Eggsy was on a downward slide from mad to exhausted as he threw on trackies and a shirt. He quickly inventoried his injuiries for his handler, flopped face first into the sofa, and was asleep before he hit the cushions.

Eggsy woke to warmth against his side and gentle fingers combing through his hair. He turned his head a little more and cracked open an eye, shit he was sore. Roxy was sitting beside him. "morning sleepy head, you're back at HQ, I was sent me to make sure you didn't expire on the sofa." Eggsy peeled himself up slowly and rolled his shoulders. "c'mon, we'll you cleared from medical and get you into the therapy tub. Merlin said he'll accept your debrief from there." Eggsy grunted and scrubbed his hands across his face. Didn't want to go to medical, but the tub sounded nice. He sighed again and got to his feet, if he didn't move soon she'd threaten to have Tequila carry him. Eggsy might one day allow bein carried in private, but the day agent Galahad had to be carried out would be the day he died. Rox knew this, which was part of why it was an effective threat. Not having to walk did sound nice though.

Getting moving helped, and he was a fair bit more limber by the time they made it to medical. After giving some blood, getting a bottle of meds, and bein diagnosed with cracked ribs, a couple sprains, and plenty of contusions, they sent him off to the tub. Mandatory two weeks downtime, he grimaced, they didn't have enough agents for that, but only Arthur could override a decision from medical. He'd go nuts soon enough but right now that sounded not too bad. Rox stuck him in the tub, put the jets on a gentle setting, and left to fetch clean pjs after reminding him not to fall asleep and drown. He flipped her the bird as she left and she laughed. She was sassy as fuck but they worked well together and he was grateful to have a friend like her. Eggsy slouched down further into the tub and tapped his glasses, may as well get that debrief over.

Roxy ran into Tequila on her way back to the tub and braced herself a little. "Lancelot, I heard Galahad's mission went to shit, he doin alright?" She felt herself flush a little, sighed internally at her reaction, and smiled back. "grumpy and sore, medical benched him for minimum two weeks due to cracked ribs. He's going to be a terror once he's rested up." Agent Tequila had proved to be a valuable asset, and despite rough edges and an impressive wild streak, was turning out to have a good bit of gentleman in him. Roxy was definitely partial to him, attractiveness and delicious accent aside. "He seems the type to rush it a little, we all are a little. I'm sure you have him well in hand, but let me know if y'all need a hand keepin him distracted." She knew Eggsy enjoyed spending time with him and had, at the very least, a crush on the larger man. "I'm sure he would love that. We have a movie night Friday at my place if you're around. After that I'm out to Estonia for the week and I'll definitely take you up on your offer. Fair warning, Eggsy can turn into a little shit around people he likes."

Tequila laughs and accepts the offer, and they go their separate ways. He's stuck on a few tidbits of information, turning them around and around in his mind, they all fit together like a puzzle, but he's not sure he's got all the pieces. He continues down the hall, but changes his destination. The gym is where he needs to be right now. He needs to think and his mind runs best when his body is busy. Eggsy would love spending more time with him. He's likely to be a little shit because he likes Tequila. An invitation to Roxy's personal apartment for what sounds like her and Eggsy's standing date night. He remembers her large collection of westerns in Eggsy's picture. Roxy's perpetual flush around him and Eggsy's statement that American accents drive her nuts.

He grabs some hand wraps for later and starts with the weights. A perfunctory warm-up later and the hint of burn in his muscles feels good. Part of it sounds like they like him as a person, part sounds like they're attracted to the traits that make him exotic here, all of it definitely points to them wantin to sleep with him. They're both trustworthy, no debate there. He'd happily sleep with both of em, no debate there either. Something about it feels off though, not quite their motives but its related. When he moves on to a punching bag and shadow boxing he still has no answer, but he knows that it'll come. He's in the gym showers when it all finally comes together, and he stands there processing for at least five minutes. He'd enjoy being with them any way they'll have him, he doesn't mind if it's just a one off in the name of good fun, but he really hopes they want him for him. He does feel more settled now that he's got it figured, but this one's gonna have to percolate in his brain for a bit. He actually cares why they want to sleep with him, that's new.


	7. Tequila Makes (Their) Clothes Fall Off

Arthur keeps him busy until Friday, he's got a couple missions, and a bunch of consulting type work to see if Kingsman can borrow or improve on Statesman's set up. Tequila figures they should be ditching the clothes in favor of booze, but he keeps his mouth shut. He'd hate havin prissy brits come round changing things if the shoe were on the other foot, so he sticks to what he's been asked. His downtime is spent at the obstacle course and the gym. Eggsy occasionally drops by to critique, and Tequila just asks if he could do better. They both know medical would skin them alive; Eggsy for sure, and Tequila for encouraging him. It's a good week, but he spends most of it looking forward to Friday. Friday, of course, moves slower than molasses in January. Roxy texts him her address around lunch and instructs him to bring pjs. He has a moment of panic, he ain't had pjs since he was fifteen, but he technically works for a tailor right now and it's a simple thing to get some lounge pants made up.

Eggsy's at Roxy's flat already, he's been looking forward to movie night since Rox told him she invited Tequila. Eggsy had joked about watching a western, and they'd had a good chat about both Tequila and Friday. Both he and Rox were hoping Tequila would be up for some fun, and she'd been evaluating the cuteness/sexiness ratio of her various sleepwear just in case. Eggsy had no such difficulty. He'd picked green pj bottoms and stolen one of Roxy's plain sweaters; form fitting, and warm enough he could reasonably need to take it off later. Roxy was currently in her closet, and would likely be there for a while yet so Eggsy had tidied up and flopped very gently on the sofa. His ribs twinged every now and then, but everything else was healing up nice. There's nothing else to do, so Eggsy's daydreams; he couldn't use the gym himself, but sweaty and breathing hard was a damn fine look for the American agent.

Roxy finally decides on soft grey shorts with a flimsy dark blue top, just as the door bell ring. Eggsys closest, letting Tequila inside. He looks dapper in his suit. He'd quickly been fitted after arriving, this was Kingsman after all, and he'd likes it even if they haven't totally converted him yet. He still shows up to HQ in plaid and denim on occasion. She's been negotiating with R&D, a couple excellent pictures of him photoshopped onto romance novels had popped up and she wants one. Roxy gives him a quick tour while Eggsy orders Thai. She has her bedroom door open, he might need to know the layout later, if all goes well. She's slightly pink again from his accent and she doesn't think she imagines that he notices it more than usual. He's pretty subtle, but she's sure he's been eyeing her arse during the tour too, and she's definitely caught at least one appreciative look in Eggsy's direction. Tequila changes into red plaid pj bottoms and his undershirt, and both she and Eggsy return the ogling, his chest and arms are very impressive. Roxy spends her time with incredibly strong and fit men, but not many are as obviously muscular as Tequila. If Tequila counts as rough, then between him and Eggsy, she's definitely a posh girl.

Tequila outright grins, and he's pretty sure they're so focused on his body that neither notices. Subtle was a different game when you was all agents, but they weren't even trying. He can't help but flex just a little. Roxy's slightly pink again, flushes more when his accent thickens and he thinks of Eggsy borrowing his voice, he would too. The open bedroom is promisin, a girl didn't let you see her bedroom unless she wanted you in it. "Are you two done lookin or are ya wantin a show?" They both go pretty pink. The food saves them from answering, but a rakish smile and a wink from Eggsy is answer enough. Tequila's stomach tightens, they pretty clearly want him. He wonders if Eggsy would let him have a picture of that smile. The food's good but he hardly tastes it. They're animated and chatty over supper, with teasing all around, and he likes being included in their familiarity. Even bein casual, Roxy eats like the queen was watching. Eggsy eats like a soldier, half expecting to be called away at any moment. He wonders if that's how they fuck; proper and efficient?

They pick a film and move to the sofa. Tequila teases Roxy about her western collection, saying something about fitting right in, and Eggsy just about dies at the look on her face. She smacks him with a sofa cushion and mumbles something to Tequila that he can't hear. She's between them, and distracted, and because he likes bein a little shit he finds the ticklish spot she pretends she don't have. Tequila has to catch her, shrieking and giggling, so she doesn't fall right off the other side of him. She's definitely out for blood now, but Tequila traps her with giant arms and reminds her of his ribs. Roxy decided she's willing to be placated, snuggles into Tequila's lap, and revoke's Eggsy's cuddle privileges. His puppy dog eyes don't work on her, but Tequila shifts a little and Eggsy grins. He claims Roxy's vacated spot and leans into them. The film is still going, and they finally settle enough to watch it. Soon Eggsy's squirming because Tequila's a bloody furnace, Roxy's not wearing much so she's snuggled right in, but his sweater is too hot. He was sorta hoping it would be, and stripping it off feels amazing. He lays back with a sigh and tucks himself under Tequilas arm. It's a pleasant weight across his torso, and Eggsy's sure he could fall asleep if not for the rough broad thumb sweeping slowly back and forth across his hip. He hums a little and rests his head back beside Roxy's. It's distracting and he never wants it to stop.

They've both snuggled into him, the shapes of all their bodies fitting together easy as anythin. Tequilas enjoying drifting his fingers across Eggsy's hip, hard muscles under smooth skin, tracing down the front of his hip bone and getting a disappointed huff when he reverses his path. He teases at the curve where his hip turns into flat stomach, and slides his finger tips just under Eggsy's waistband. Tequila's dick is coming to attention as Roxy shifts in his lap. Her back is cradled into his other arm, legs folded up to her chest, with her head tucked nicely under his chin. He's got his fingers curled loosely around her soft thigh. He flexes his hand and sweeps along her leg as if chasing away the chill, up across her knee and down over her hip. She hums as well and her fingers sneak into Eggsy's hair. He sweeps lower on the return pass, pausing on the curve of her ass and kneading lightly. Her head moves and teeth scrape lightly over his collarbone. He shivers, brushes a kiss across her temple and she fits her mouth to his. She's gentle to start, and very good with her mouth. She figures out quickly that he likes a little bit of teeth.

Roxy nibbles at Tequila's mouth, his breaths are coming deeper and quicker, and tension is building in her stomach. Tequila enjoying a bit of teeth is an unexpected pleasure, biting is something that Eggsy doesn't enjoy receiving as much as she likes giving. She tugs the fingers in Eggsy's hair and dips down for a kiss. Tequila's other hand moves and Eggsy's gasping into her mouth. Eggsy's noisy when he can be; she loves his sounds, and the hardness jumping under her hip says Tequila does too. She shifts, partly to make Tequila moan because she hasn't heard him yet, and scoots over to his free side. Eggsy moves as well because he secretly loves kisses. She sets her teeth at Tequila's jaw and talented fingers in his lap. The arm still around her waist tenses, his head falls back with Eggsy still kissing him and his legs fall further open. Eggsy's hand sneaks down to join hers and she soon leaves him to it. She nips and bites along Tequila's neck, finding a balance between pressure and sharpness that they both enjoy, seeking out muscles and worrying them between her teeth. The hand on her waist slides down and over her hip, caressing over the front of her body before trailing down to cup her through her shorts. If he's waiting for an invitation she doesn't let him wait long, she sheds her bottoms and he goes to work with light teasing fingers.

Eggsy trails kisses down his side of Tequila's neck as Rox attacks his mouth again. He grins into the curve between neck and shoulder, he'll be really fuckin lopsided tomorrow with colorful bruises up only one side of his neck. Eggsy works his way down and his mouth joins his hand. Tequila moans a colorful string of heavily accented swears into Roxy's mouth, her breath hitches and she whines. Tequilas hand moves a little faster. Eggsy lifts his head briefly to toss out some filthy dirty talk in the American drawl Tequila taught him. Roxy whines again, Tequila startles at her wetness and takes over talking. Eggsy's just gettin a little floaty when Rox pushes his head back. She brings a pillow for his knees and kisses him tenderly, Tequila finally loses his bottoms, and Rox climbs into his lap again facing Eggsy. Oral is a little more difficult when she's moving, but he's in a really nice headspace and carries on. She's got a hand in his hair, and she finishes twice before pushing him back. He's a little stiff and pretty floaty still so Tequila ends up carrying him to Roxy's bed. Roxy runs soft fingers through his hair and kisses him as Tequila blows him. Things feel more intense but father away, and finishing is more of a release than a pleasure. Roxy keeps petting his hair and he nibbles snacks from Tequila's fingers. He's sleepy, satisfied, and clear-headed when they pull Tequila into the middle and snuggle into him like a pair of bookends.

Tequila wakes up to an empty bed and a cacophony of pots and pans. Just his luck that they'd be morning people. If they're makin breakfast that's commendable, but sweet Jesus somebody put him outta his misery in the meantime. He tugs a pillow over his head and it's a little better, but the pillow smells like them and he's promptly pulled into memories of last night. His cock stirs a little. He'd definitely underestimated how powerfully she reacted to his accent, and the mouths on those two; an exquisite blend of hard and soft. He has done this kinda thing before though, and he's most surprised how well they all suited each other. No major issues, no one got left out or hurt -that he knows anyways, no nasty surprises, no awkwardness after. Close second for surprising would definitely be Eggsy jumping into subspace that fast and deep, Roxy treated it as par for the course but he had not been expectin that. He'd be happy to see a little more of Eggsy on his knees in the future though, Roxy too if she were so inclined. Couldn't deny that those two had made for a great, low key night. They worked together like they was one person; watching them in the field together would be something else. The noise in the kitchen dimmed, he heard a footstep, and cold air rushed in as the blankets left in a hurry. He pulled the pillow off his face and popped up on one elbow, a pile of blankets with two faces peeked over the bed. "if you run, and I catch you, I get to fuck you." Eggsy's face glanced down, and then to where his torso should be. "fuckin ribs. Run fast for me Rox!"


	8. An Exercise in Trust

Eggsy loves clubs; loves to dance, loves to revel in the strength, capability, and fluidity of his body, and loves the impressed and admiring looks. Having a mission in a club? Aces. Having Roxy out with a concussion was less so, but he had been partnered with the American agent often, and could teach Tequila anything he needed to know about British clubbing. He was already combing through his mental closet for the perfect outfit as he tapped into the virtual debrief. Learning it wasn't that kind of club made his brain grind to a confused halt. "wot, so a gentleman's club with them fancy cigars and billiards then?" Merlin smirked at him, and sent the files to his glasses. "No Eggsy, this is a kink club for those who enjoy BDSM. Terence James is a frequent patron, and he has documents regarding the human trafficking that Kay is investigating. James prefers to watch couples, specifically with men as the submissive, and you fit the profile for his type. Since Lancelot is out, you'll be partnering with Tequila. This mission requires an unusually high level of trust, so let us know soon if that's not going to work and we can pull another agent." Eggsy gawped like a fish, mouth working but no sound materializing. Him and Rox had played about, but in public? And with someone other than Roxy? "R&D isn't finished with your tech yet, you should have plenty of time to read the rest of your files and have a sit down with agent Tequila."

This Terence guy is pretty fuckin shady, and both Tequila's brain and gut agree. He'd rather not have Eggsy anywhere near him, but doesn't mention that part; Tequila doesn't feel like explaining that he wouldn't want anything precious to him as close to this guy as they plan to get. James's heartbeat is the biometric key to the security system Kay will need to break into, and he'll have to touch one of several places on Eggsy's kit for Merlin to capture enough heartbeat to get them in. His preference for pretty, athletic, submissive young men is where Eggsy comes in. The couple thing plus the connection to human trafficking warrants extra backup, which is where Tequila comes in. James doesn't seem to have much of a schedule, and his preferred club is swept for bugs often, so they'll likely have to go several times. Eggsy is frustrated at this, already disliking the semi-public nature of such a vulnerable mission. Eggsy hasn't asked about his thoughts so Tequila hasn't shared. Eggsy on his knees is an incredible sight and Tequila wouldn't mind showing him off in a club like this, if it weren't for work. They set up a safe word and go over their standard cues and codes for verbally sensitive missions.

They hole up in Tequila's apartment and order Thai. Most of the planning is pretty boring, but talking over the hard yesses, likes, dislikes, and hard no's is very, very interesting. Tequila tucks it all away in his mental box of 'things about Eggsy'. He manages to surprise Eggsy with a couple of his interests as well, and he can see Eggsy itching to ask about the story behind one or two of his own hard no's. Tequila's going to have to be almost blackout drunk to even consider sharing those. Kneeling is pretty standard for James's preferred club, so Tequila throws out a suggestion as they're wrapping up for the evening. If Eggsy can kneel quietly for him until take-out comes, he can have a reward. Eggsy's quiet and thoughtful; the kneeling itself wasn't really the problem, and Tequila's sure he'll go for it. A quiet voice asks if he can have a pillow, there's a warmth in his chest that he probably shouldn't have, and he sets a pillow beside his lazy boy chair.

Kneeling beside Tequila's armchair, Eggsy's feeling more than a little off. The vulnerability of having to submit in public soon, subbing for someone other than Rox, and admitting that he maybe might want to try this with Tequila without some tosser watching, was weighing on him. Tequila was playing on his phone, the wall in front of him was too plain, and the telly wasn't even on to distract him from his unease. He felt like he might jump out of his skin. The weight of a large hand landed gently on his shoulder, guided him against warm legs, and stayed. The fidgeting he hadn't been aware he was doing settled, and everything seemed a little more achievable. Tequila would be there for backup, Roxy would probably demand Snapchat proof of him actually behaving, and he had veto power if anything felt really off. This was the agents fine art of pretend. None of it had to be real if he didn't want, and if he wanted to play later just with Tequila and Roxy, he was sure they'd indulge him. He set his mind to his reward. He'd ask to go clubbing, actually clubbing, after all this was over. Eggsy wins his reward and agrees over Thai to try the kneeling again next time.

Its been a couple days, he's at Tequila's again and he's hardly in the door when he sees his pillow ready by the armchair. The nerves are back and he's a little uncertain. They'd agreed on clear beginnings and endings, and sure enough, Tequila asks if he's ready. After a quick nod he's stripping down to his pants, folding as he goes, because he was told to. Tequila puts him on his pillow again, knees wide with his chest out slightly and his hands behind his back. He's instructed to wait, Tequila gets settled in the chair, and then nothing happens. He's waited a lot in his life, and he's usually pretty good at it, but the anticipation is making this more difficult somehow. He's not touching Tequila this time, and he finds he misses it. The longer he thinks about it, the more it bothers him, and he shifts over ever so carefully. Little by little he moves closer to the armchair, and Tequila is still ignoring him. Eventually he's close enough to lean into solid legs, and the turmoil in him settles. He can feel Tequila look at him, it's not a comfortable look, and the unease comes back. "sir?" The title is another thing they've agreed on. "Takin without asking already, seems like you don't trust me enough to let me give you what you need. If you need something I expect you to ask, like we discussed" His stomach drops, his heart almost stops, and his eyes fly up to Tequilas face, no no no! He didn't mean that at all! He should have asked but it was just bothering him so bad.

The guilt and panic is shining out of Eggsy's eyes clear as day, and Tequila wants to comfort him, but that ain't how this goes. Not yet anyways. He'd planned to reward good behavior with lettin Eggsy give him a blow job, but he'd planned for punishment just in case. He takes his lucky quarter out of his pocket and has Eggsy stand in the corner holding it onto the wall with his nose. He's sure it's the longest two minutes of Eggsy's life and his boy's trembling by the time he's done. He gathers Eggsy into his arms and whispers praise into his hair until the shaking stops. Tellin him how well he did his punishment, how proud he was of him, how good he was, how pleased he was with Eggsy doin his best. They cuddle for a long while and Eggsy leans up for kisses. Tequila ends their session before he kisses back, if Eggsy wants more comfort that's fine. This wasn't how he thought it'd go, but everything's over now and he doesn't want Eggsy thinking he has to 'make it up to him'.

Eggsy's determined that this time will go perfectly, there's no way he's goin back to that wall an that quarter. He's had 'lessons' before, but nothing quite as effective as that. He's directed to his pillow again, and he settles unto a perfect wait position. He likes to please those that are important to him, always has, and he's done his research this time. After a couple minutes Tequila walks slowly around him. He gets a pleased chuff and a rough broad hand in his hair, and he preens internally. "There's a box on my bed, I want you to get it. No lookin." His transition could be smoother, but Eggsy pops up to fetch the box. It's about the size of the boxes that trainers come in, and there's a couple clicks of metal when he picks it up. His stomach tightens and he wets his lips. He turns and almost jumps out of his skin because Tequila's right there. "Fuck me!" The bastard just grins and steadies the box. "we're starting in here darlin', lay on the bed on your stomach." He's a little pink, that was a frankly embarrassing lack of situational awareness, and his stomach is still tight. He can hear the box open, more clicks of metal, something light being set down, and then Tequila's footsteps head to the kitchen. The fridge door opens, ice cubes rattle, and water runs. The footsteps return. The bed dips and Tequila is sitting beside him with a glass of water. He takes the offered sip. "y'alright if we play with blindfolds today?"

His mouth dries despite the sip he just had, but he manages a quick yes sir and soft cloth slips around his eyes. Tequila's weight moves off the bed. A lighter clicks and Eggsy freezes involuntarily, Dean was an angry drunk and he vividly remembers what comes after, but it clicks off before it can really heat up. Tequila notices because of course he does. "Ain't gonna hurt ya darlin, just lightin a candle." A gentle hand settles briefly on his ankle, and he relaxes again. "let's try this first, here we go" A line of prickles runs up the side of his calf and he shivers. It runs up his other thigh and he squirms a little. Tequila tells him to settle down and he does his best to be still. Something soft ghosts over his side and he bites off a gasp before he full out giggles. The prickle and the soft feeling chase each other over his body, with the occasional light scratch of nails. The blindfold heightens everything and he's simultaneously starting to drift while hyperfocusing on the points of contact. The bed dips as Tequila settles next to him again, and the heat of him feels soothing. A hand settles on his shoulder and he hears a small sound, but he can't dwell on it because a there's a hot stripe heading down his back and he gasps. S'not hot enough to burn but it's damn surprising. He groans as the heat sinks in and he can feel the slight pull of wax. Another hot stripe from shoulder to opposite hip, then small drops of hotter wax fall one at a time across random patches of clear skin. His brain drifts further as hot droplets cool and fingernails peel up the first strip of wax. He whines as a frigid cube slides down that newly revealed skin, everything feels too much and it's great.

Tequila plays for a while longer. Eggsy's spaced right out, face smooth and body relaxed, enjoying the intensity of everything. Eggsy's submission is beautiful and humbling, and very very hot if he's bein honest. All the power and independence that this man has, and what he chooses to do with it is lay it all in Tequilas hands. He couldn't do this all the time, too much responsibility, but bein able to care for someone like this is a helluva gift every once in a while. Eggsy's pale skin is pink from heat, with wax everywhere, and Tequilas no artist but on Eggsy it looks like he could be. He very briefly wonders what Roxy would look like in Eggsy's place, or what he might look like after the two of them were finished with him. He pets Eggsy's hair and calls him up out subspace. Eggsy curls up like a turtle and cracks the wax shell off his back. He's going nowhere fast, but Tequila needs him to be able to move and prods him until he gets up and wanders in the direction of the garbage. They pick bits of wax off, well Tequila does, and Eggsy borrows a t-shirt. He's soft eyed, relaxed to the bone, and drowning in Tequila's shirt. A collar bone and half a shoulder are falling out of the shirt, and the curves of Eggsy's trap and deltoid are enticing. Tequila snaps a picture, saves it, and sends it to Roxy. Another picture for the slowly growing collection that he's starting to feel better about having. He grabs more water and snacks and settles Eggsy on the couch with him. He's thinking about their upcoming mission as blunt teeth nibble snacks from his fingers.


	9. Missions, and Vengeful Memories

Leather pants are sexy, his ass and his crotch look fan-fuckin-tastic, and he's already lookin forward to peelin the blasted things off. They're comfy, the secret compartments make his little spy heart flutter, and the looks from both Roxy and Tequila were heady indeed, but his bollocks are already sweating. The pants, straps all up his chest, and a simple but fair sized collar look suitably bdsm, though his glasses make him look more innocent than he feels. Tequila gets denim with a black t-shirt, he looks hot as hell, and Eggsy has to adjust the damn trousers. The club's mostly on the dim side, with brighter spots here 'n there. They've found a small booth to scope things out, with Eggsy kneeling quietly under the table and leaning against warm firm legs. Sipping from the glass Tequila holds for him makes him feel both cherished and a little stupid. Most everyone is 'dressed to impress', or not as their Dom has decided, but there's no orgies and only the occasionally couple steps up to the dungeon furniture. There's several hallways leading out from the main areas, to the private back rooms if he's remembering layout right.

Eggsy is perfect, for all his nerves before, and Tequila is desperately wishing they weren't on mission. He's in the mission mindset, but heat blooms in his chest and his jeans seem too tight whenever he watches Eggsy carefully and delicately sip from Tequila's glass. Their target isn't here yet. Tequila is torn on whether he'd rather not see the guy or just get it over with, though he'll do whichever the mission requires. A small tap on his ankle bone reels in his wandering attention. A careful head toss points him to a couple of James's associates who've arrived from the back areas, with painfully youthful subs following, it turns his stomach though he knows this club requires ID. Tequila decides that a shot from the bar is an ideal way to draw a touch of attention. A quick tap of his foot brings Eggsy up tall on his knees with arms behind his back. They've discussed various strategies, but the variability prevented a more detailed plan. He gets a cocked eyebrow when the coins from his pocket get placed on Eggsy's shoulders and arms "drop em, and ill see ya at the wall" both eyebrows fall and that gorgeous mouth thins to an unimpressed line, but Tequila enjoys bein a little mean sometimes. Eggsy dutifully and carefully opens his mouth for the razor playing card he places there, that pack of cards was his absolute favorite of Statesman's tech. There's a Dom at the next booth that's looking intrigued and is willing to lend Tequila her lipstick. He carefully writes his order on the free skin on Eggsy's chest, passes back the lipstick, and sends Eggsy to the bar. They both watch as Eggsy cautiously picks his way through the club, and a light conversation starts. His boy still has that excellent gymnast balance, and the multitasking will help make it an actual challenge.

Tequila's got a tab started so none of the coins get removed, but the bartender generously places the shot on the playing card for him, Eggsy bobs slightly in thanks. The bartender is amused, Eggsy is less so. He's playing along but he's not in very much of a floaty mindset today. Balancing both the shot and coins takes a little more concentration, and it takes him a second to notice the man keeping pace with him. He bobs in greeting and the man comes to walk beside him. Tall posture, smooth stride, with a regal bearing and a surprisingly handsome face, this man looks like he just stepped out of a garden party. Terence James looks a perfect gentleman, but the hair on the back of Eggsy's neck says otherwise. At the booth Eggsy slips to his knees in a wait position, with Tequilas drink at a convenient height. He's acquired the drink, found the bad guy, and looks sexy as fuck. James Bond ain't got nothin on him. Tequila takes his drink and tosses it back, plucks the card from Eggsy's mouth to return it to its fellows, and then finally turns to Terence. The coins are still on his fuckin arms and there's been no more direction, so Eggsy stays. He's really startin to dislike coins.

Doms don't generally talk to strange subs, so Tequilas doin the talking. He wishes that shot had booze in it. Terence starts with a compliment about his ingenuity as a Dom, and a subtle request to see more. Tequila grudgingly invites him to sit. They chat for a couple minutes, he could like this Terence if he didn't know the man was into selling people like cattle. His hand goes to Eggsy's hair and there's a hint of a tremble there so Tequila picks the coins off with praises and compliments, and let's Eggsy choose between his lap or the floor. Eggsy eyes his lap, and reluctantly chooses the floor. Terence makes an approving comment about subs knowing their place, Tequila has to bite his tongue and Eggsy's tense against his leg. He silently begs Eggsy not to kill this asshole before they get what they need. They continue chatting and he feels Eggsy slowly relax. Masking his distaste, he invites Terence to a back room with them and Terence accepts as expected. Tequila has Eggsy crawl before them, though he's sure Eggsy will take revenge for it later, and as lovely as the view is it's hard to enjoy with Terence's quiet hum beside him. He catches a concerned look from the lady Dom in the next booth, the bottom is slowly falling out of his stomach, and he can only ignore it.

Crawling, he's actually crawling. Tequila owes him so bloody much. And fucking Merlin, Merlin owes him too. His handler is suspiciously quiet, he's probably got that 'Imma blow sommat up' look. Good thing his face is down. The room they've reserved is a small but comfortable space. He hears Tequila tell Terence about his gymnastics, and he's glad he got in a warm-up earlier today. He kneels for Tequila, in a wait position, in the centre of the room as he's told. He's still nowhere close to the nice floaty place that he can usually get to. An agent is always alert, and he doubts he can do floaty while also in the agent mindset. He's more than alright avoiding such vulnerability with Terence hangin around. But obedient, that he can and will do. He's directed into a handstand, lifts himself smoothly right from his knees, and Terence is suitably impressed. Tequila guides his legs parallel to the ground in a kind of pike, rough hands sliding over soft leather, and Eggsy just about swears as he feels those coins line up on the backsides of his legs.

Tequila has seen him training at HQ. He doesn't move as much as he practically flies, and it's amazing to watch, but he's never been quite as sensual as he is now. There's a grace that he usually doesn't bother with, his alluring obedience, the implicit invitation to watch; simply breathtaking. He huffs a little as Tequila lays the coins back on, one at a time, but holds position perfectly. Time for a challenge. "down into a pushup, toes stay off the ground, coins stay on" Terence looks at him startled. Most people can't do this, Tequila would be hard pressed to succeed at it, and most gym rats even lacked the functional strength despite their muscle mass. He's seen Eggsy do similar things though, and his boy is worth showing off. Actual domination is a little thin in this display, but Tequila's gambling on Terence's preferences. Eggsy starts his descent and Terence is watching so intently that the building falling likely wouldn't pull his attention. One coin trembles and Eggsy steadies himself, Terence draws in one tense breath, and a shaky exhale escapes as careful motion resumes. One hand is drifting towards Eggsy and Tequila isn't sure if the other man wants to steady him or grab him as the jewel he is, running off like a cartoon thief. Eggsy settles into the requested position, one shining coin high on his thigh just a little out of alignment. There's a soft exclamation of amazement from Terence as Tequila strides forward to kneel in front of Eggsy. "well done my good boy, up for a kiss now" There's more sharp alertness than there should be in those eyes, but with Terence here, Tequila prefers that. Lifting high enough without dropping his legs will be a challenge, possibly more so than what he's already done, but the struggle to achieve is universal. The trick for dominants is the line between challenging and achievable, but Tequila knows to his bones that Eggsy can do this.

His arms are starting to tremble but he's not actually feeling it yet, the burn will be next. The weight shift is a challenge but he's able to lift his shoulders, inch by inch, and claim that kiss. Tequila knows he loves kisses, and it's either an actual reward or an early apology. Tequila turns, so Eggsy looks too. Terence looks hungry, as if he hasn't eaten in days. Eyes dark, gaze intense, as if he could eat Eggsy. His stomach twists unpleasantly, he wants that gaze off of him. Solid warmth settles lightly on his shoulder and he settles, he's got backup. Tequila beckons Terence closer, that wanker, and the unease doubles. He feels more than sees tequila nod, and a too smooth hand runs over his back, possessive like it thinks it belongs there. Another too smooth hand comes to knead his shoulder, and he has to work to keep his balance. He hopes Merlin can get what they need because Terence is intrusive, and it feels like he's taking a mile instead of the inch Tequila offered. A hand grabs his ass, and he startles. The clink of coins is overly loud, the sensation of phantom coins dominate his mind reminding him of their absence on his legs, panic starts to bubble up. Noise and movement explode. He topples into Tequilas chest as a solid hand connects with the back of his head, and he regains his feet quickly. Just as fast, Tequilas tackling Terence with a roar and Eggsy doesn't think he or anyone is prepared to restrain an enraged Tequila. Luckily Tequila seems to be content with forceful restraint and a tirade on consent, assault, and a smattering of 'how dare you injure what is precious to me', delivered at volume. With this much of a reaction, he's got a good idea what one of Tequilas hard no's involves.

No one is bleeding and no one is actually moving, which is their only saving grace when security bursts through the door. Tequila desperately wants to punch Terence, at least once, but getting out of here is priority one at this point because he has a sinking feeling that he'll be crashing soon. His hands tremble and only iron will stills them. He's pretty sure they won't be allowed back, doesn't really care, and he's just about ready to grab Eggsy and run. Eggsy does enough talking to get them out of sight of Terence, uses Tequila's Kingsman watch on their 'escorts', amnesia setting because his boy hates dead body paperwork with a passion, and gets them out of there. Tequila's shaking, and it gets worse through the cab ride. Faces flash through his mind; Terence, Eggsy, a scowling wind burnt face, a younger bruised and broken face that he'd almost managed to forget. He's lost in the memories. He stumbles in the direction Eggsy guides him, lifts his arms and feels his shirt slide over his head, he loses track of his belt, sinks deeper into the past and struggles when hands work at the button on his jeans. The hands recede and lay him down, and small warm body curls up with him. His face is wet, and the warmth is comforting. Memories blur together, recent and long past, and he drifts. When he wakes again, he has two small bodies next to him, and he stinks something awful. His phone says it's been three days. He needs to eat, shower, and do his very late debrief, in that order. It's been a very long time since he's fallen apart like that and he just wants to be done falling apart. He's tired, tired to his bones. This is always exhausting and he has no energy left to summon. He snuggles back into his two bookends and finally slips into restful oblivion.


End file.
